It Was Different Before
by greaser-outsider
Summary: this is the sequel to The New Girl. from soda's point of view. R&R! sodapop falls for the johnny's old girl. but then soon finds out, that she has an ex-boyfriend who is after her and will do anything to get her. even those she loves.pls read! short chpts
1. unknown feeling

Keep reading and you'll find out who is the one speaking..  
  
After the funeral, Trishan was really torn up. She cried her eyes out and poured out all her heart to me. The only think I could do was comfort her and bawl too.  
  
I kept her from committing suicide. She was screaming for Two-bit's blade, he wouldn't give it. I couldn't stand it so I stepped into the middle. Looked into her eyes, keep her hand from taking it from his pocket, and say," Don't do it, it'll hurt him to see you die like this." She just looked at me and fell into my arms crying.  
  
Dally wasn't seen for a while. I guess he went over to Windrixville and stared pushing or buying. I guess the fuzz caught him for that.  
  
I think my feelings have changed towards her. I just don't know what they've changed into. I just feel different around her. Not " be nice to the dead boy's girl." Just different. I don't know what it is and its just killing me.  
  
" I know your pretty torn up. But not that much to commit suicide. Why?" I asked.  
  
" It was my fault he died," she said almost in tears," and he said it wouldn't hurt." And she began bawling and fell into my arms. " its ok.its ok." I kept saying.  
  
She suddenly looked up at me," thanks.Soda"  
  
"For what?" I asked surprisingly.  
  
"for always being here for me."  
  
I looked straight into her eyes. I couldn't resist them, but all I could do was hug her. So I did.  
  
"I'm sorry for all of this bawling," she said wiping her eyes on her arm.  
  
" its okay. I've felt this feeling not too long ago." I replied thinking about Sandy," c'mon, I'll take you for a walk."  
  
We went to the park together. Walking together all huddled up. One arm over her shoulder. It felt nice but I couldn't do anything.yet. And that was killing me. I was practically dead.  
  
"how's you and Sandy?" her voice broke into my heavy thought.  
  
"what?"  
  
"you and Sandy. How are you doing with her?"  
  
"oh. Ok.I guess. Haven't heard from her in a while."  
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't know."  
  
"its okay. My feelings for her just.faded away."  
  
I was speaking my heart. I haven't felt anything for Sandy for a while. And that was the truth.  
  
"i..um. OH GLORY, SODA! Why do you have to be so cute?" she asked outta the blue.  
  
"what?" I asked taking my arm off her shoulders and facing her.  
  
" you make me all nervous because your cute." she said.  
  
I turned red. "oh, Glory! I never saw you turn red before." She said.  
  
"because I never have." I said quietly.  
  
That was the truth. I never had. As many times they have told me I'm cute, I never turned red.  
  
I returned to my position and we kept walking. Keeping quiet even though I felt myself turn redder and redder by the second. She suddenly stopped and looked at me.  
  
"what?" I asked.  
  
I got no reply. She was studying me, my expression, my color. And then, she gave me a light kiss. Not a friendly kiss. Just something else I couldn't explain. And it was right on my lips.  
  
She suddenly started walking again. Moving away from our special spot. I just stood there, stunned. I came back to my senses and ran after her.  
  
When I reached her, I saw she was bright red.  
  
" what was that for?" I asked her, almost back to my natural color. 


	2. something never known

"didn't you get what I said? I said you were cute. You didn't get the hint did you?" she said while still walking and staring straight.  
  
"that was a hint?" I asked, confused.  
  
"it means 'I like you'," she said turning so red, she was glowing.  
  
I stopped and said," you do?"  
  
She stopped 5 steps ahead of me and came back" yeah don you get that a lot?" she asked.  
  
Yeah. I did get it a lot. But it just felt like an ordinary 'hi.'  
  
"yeah.. Yeah I do. But those didn't feel like anything special. This one did. It hit some sort of feeling I didn't feel in a long time, full force." I said.  
  
" but I cant do anything. I'm still not over Johnny yet. Just wait for me to cool down a bit." She squeaked when she said 'Johnny.' She broke down and fell into my arms, crying.  
  
"I was goin' to wait... I would wait forever." I said.  
  
She looked up at me, tears streaming down her eyes," you would?"  
  
I wiped away her tears with my hand," yeah. however long it would take."  
  
She gave me a huge smile," Thanks."  
  
"hey. wanna get something to drink?" I asked.  
  
"yes. but I don't want to go to the d-d-ding.." she said.  
  
I cut her off," okay. we wont. I'll buy some at the store."  
  
We turned around and walked back to the store together.  
  
She didn't bawl for the rest of the day. We decided to watch the sunset.  
  
We were just watching it set, when she suddenly kissed me. First I was just sitting there, watching the sunset on the hill and then she kissed me.  
  
"over him already?" I asked  
  
"its been a month, I think I should move on," and then she kissed me again. But this time.. I did something about it. I kissed her back. "I don't think we should tell the guys." She said.  
  
"neither do i." I said.  
  
When we entered my house, all of the gang was there. "hey soda! Why are you home so earl-" Darry began but was cut off when he saw Trishan. "Sodapop Curtis! What did you do?" 


	3. confronted

I just smiled which made Darry smile. I just coolly said," Nothing." And then I sat down on the couch.  
  
"I don't believe you. I know your not innocent. Now tell the truth!"  
  
"that is the truth!"  
  
"then why are you holding her hand?" he asked pointing at the adjoined hands.  
  
I forgot I was holding it on the way home. "she got tired from all of the bawling and need some help." I lied.  
  
"I don't believe you," Steve said," you never start a conversation with a smile."  
  
"ok.ok. but I wont say!" I said.  
  
"tell me or I'll beat the tar out of you." Darry said.  
  
"Naw. Its ok." I said.  
  
She came and sat down next to me. She took up the last spot because Darry was sitting on there too. Two-bit saw and sat right next to her which squished us together. "Two-bit! Cut it out!" she said fiddling with something behind Two-bit.  
  
"No. I don't like the floor." He answered. Darry just laughed because he couldn't feel anything.  
  
"fine then, I will." She said holding up his prized possession.  
  
"hey where'd you get-" he began but stopped when he felt it wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Give it back!" he said like he was going to cry.  
  
"Get back onto the floor."  
  
"I'm goin'. I'm goin." He said getting up and sitting on the floor. She handed him the blade.  
  
"I didn't know you could pick-pocket." I said.  
  
"Neither did i." She said, yawning.  
  
"ok.ok. back to the original subject. What did you do?" Darry asked.  
  
"nothing." I said trying to sound innocent. I got up and yawned. I went to the bathroom" "aren't you forgetting something?" he said, gesturing his thumb towards her. She had her head buried in her arms on the armrest.  
  
"no. I'm getting ready for bed." I said as I went into the bathroom and took off my shirt. I heard a racket just as I finished brushing my teeth.  
  
I went out to find all of the guys on top of Two-bit. "take her to your room!" Ponyboy yelled.  
  
"why?" I asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Darry said, struggling to keep Two-bit down.  
  
Without anymore hesitation, I carried her to my room. I laid her down and then walked into Ponyboy's room. I threw myself onto the bed and within seconds, I was out cold.  
  
I woke up to find I was in my room. I went out to find the guys there.  
  
"Good morning." Darry said, oddly happy.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked wondering how I ended up in my room.  
  
"the question is, what did you do?" Darry said, not making much sense.  
  
"what? I went to sleep in Ponyboy's room!"  
  
"you slept-walked into your room." Steve said, holding back his evil laughter.  
  
"I don't sleep walk!" I said.  
  
"I was just kidding!," Steve said stuffing chocolate cake into his mouth," Calm down!"  
  
I stared at them really hard and then left for the bathroom. When I entered, she was already awake, brushing her teeth, finishing off. "I'm done." She said and just walked off.  
  
I was brushing my teeth, thinking about how I got into my room.  
  
I went out to eat cake. I was thinking still while I did and the guys just stared at me, which made me loose my appetite. I went outside and lit a stick. My thoughts shifted from room to my girl.  
  
"-pop.. Sodapop?" Ponyboy's deep voice broke into my thought.  
  
I took a long drag." Yeah?" I asked. 


	4. no more worries

"are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"is there anything wrong?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
he just looked at me. Finally, I said," come here. I'll tell you what happened." And then I told him.  
  
"Soda! That's joh-" he began but I cut him off. " Don't say his name! If she hears, she'll bawl again. I don't like to see her bawl." Just then, she came out.  
  
"what color shirt?" Ponyboy asked to cover up what we really had been talking about." White"  
  
"Hey ,Soda. Are you ok?" she said, sitting down on my lap.  
  
"no." I said putting out the stick. My worries were suddenly gone.  
  
"are you sure you wanna do this?" I said.  
  
"what?" she asked. I knew I wasn't making any sense.  
  
"this secret."  
  
"yeah."  
  
And then Ponyboy came out with my shirt. She stood up and sat next to me, to try to hide what she was really doing.  
  
Ponyboy threw my shirt at me, "he knows." I said.  
  
"you wont tell anyone will you?" she said with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"no.too juicy." He said and went inside.  
  
"you guys like chocolate right?" she asked.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"wait right here." She said. I did wait, and when she came back, she had a bowl of "chocolate pork."  
  
We ate it. It tasted really good, until she told us what it was made of. "is it really made out of chocolate?" Steve asked.  
  
"No." she said laughing.  
  
"then what is it made of?" he asked.  
  
"pork.and pork..BLOOD!" she said, laughing her head off.  
  
We ran outside, screaming bloody murder and trying to spit out what we could.  
  
She went outside laughing really hard, almost rolling on the ground. "Good wasn't it?" she asked."  
  
"yeah. but gross!" Steve said  
  
"happy to see you laugh that hard. But that's just plain mean." Darry said, spitting out whatever he could. 


	5. a small look at her past

The next morning, Trishan came over for a ride to school. Ponyboy left early to meet Two-bit there.  
  
"Hey, Darr. Can I take the car to work? I'll drop Trishan off too," I asked.  
  
"yeah. take me to work first." He said, hopping in.  
  
once we got there, my regular group of girls swarmed in," Hey Soda. Whatcha doin with the new girl?" Cindy asked.  
  
"I'm giving her a ride." I answered, waiting for privacy to say bye. She was too into her book to notice all of the girls around the car.  
  
"Hey, where are your friends?" I asked.  
  
"inside flirting with girls. Its just Two-bit and Steve. Everyone else thinks I'm weird." She said acting as if she doesn't care.  
  
"glory, I didn't know. I'll pick you up at lunch and after school, you dig?" I said, giving her a small kiss.  
  
She slowly walked inside, not closing the book, not stopping ever, just to turn the page.  
  
Glory, waiting for 12:00 took forever. I decided to leave at 11:45. girls playing hookie came to my car as soon as I parked it.  
  
"hey Soda. Came to pick up Steve?"  
  
"No. he is a big boy. He could walk. I came to pick up Trish."  
  
"her? Why her? Why not Cynthia? She's nice. But that Trish girl. she's just weird."  
  
"I said I came to pick up Trishan. You dig?"  
  
and finally, the bell rang. Trishan came out, almost done with the book she left with. When she saw me, she fastened her pace. Not too slow, not too fast.  
  
As she entered the car I said," hey Trish." And gave her a small kiss.  
  
"where are you taking me?" she asked.  
  
"where do you want to go?" I asked, leaving the girls there.  
  
"the ding-" she began but I cut her off.  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"very sure."  
  
When she got there, she saw a guy that she knew from NY. His name was Anthony or something.  
  
"is that? No!" she said," want to see an example of what I used to be like?"  
  
"yeah! Sure why not?"  
  
"Nerd!" she yelled.  
  
"back off," he said, not turning around to see who it was. He just kept on drinking.  
  
"Dork!" she yelled.  
  
"G-G-Gangster?" he turned around. "what are you doing-" he got cut off when he saw me," another escort?"  
  
"no." she said, wrapping her arm around my waist.  
  
"I'm Andrew. You are?" he asked.  
  
"Soda."  
  
"soda? That sounds ga-" Trishan cut him off by cracking her knuckles," Nice!" he immediately said.  
  
"yeah.well.see you back in NY."  
  
"I ain't going back. I live here."  
  
"well.ok.bye." he said and was off.  
  
"wait! Say 'Hi' to April for me." She said.  
  
"now I'm glad you changed." I said just imagining what it would be like if she hadn't changed.  
  
Two-bit came with a blonde. We ate some burgers and left. "cant I just stay at DX?" she asked," I don't want to go back to school."  
  
"fine by me." I said. 


	6. a day at DX

I made a u turn, we passed it by about a mile.  
  
"so your really goin' to ditch school?" I asked.  
  
"yeah. Its not like they'd notice. Maybe just Two-bit and Steve. Not even the teachers." She said as if she didn't care.  
  
"Two-bit might think we eloped or somethin'" I said.  
  
We laughed the whole way to DX.  
  
"why do you like roofs?" I asked out of nowhere.  
  
"what? When?"  
  
"when we chased Johnny to find out where you got that ring."  
  
"oh.because I wanted to look at the scenery and think about umm..Joh-" and then I saw a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
"oh.okay." I said, wanting to reach over but afraid I would crash and kill the both of us.  
  
As we got out from the car, a group of girls swarmed in like a pack of rats and cheese.  
  
"do they always follow you?" she asked. I could tell she was getting annoyed.  
  
They just rolled their eyes at her," So..are you taking anyone to homecoming?" Katelyn asked.  
  
"hold on just a minute." I said.  
  
I went up to Trish," What grade are you in?"  
  
"11."  
  
"ok." And then I walked back. "yeah." I said to them.  
  
"Who? Is it anyone here?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"her" I pointed at Trish. She was on the hood of the car, reading. "what the hell Soda? Why go with the weird girl?"  
  
"tell me what's so weird about her." I said," she looks normal to me."  
  
"she just is weird. Bye soda. Your so out of it." And then they left.  
  
Seconds later, Steve came. I guess he ditched too. He didn't notice Trish because he was too into the blonde he brought.  
  
"I'll see you at school." He said as she left.  
  
"how's the wife?" he asked, putting his hat on.  
  
"what wife?"  
  
"that one." He pointed at her. He had noticed her after all.  
  
"she aint my wife." I said, almost angry, but not quite.  
  
"c'mon! tell Stevie! Your best friend since elementary school!," he said, Trying to pursuade me.  
  
"ok.." I said and got close to whisper it in his ear." She aint my wife."  
  
"Fine! I'll ask her!" he said.  
  
He headed toward the truck but she wasn't there. He came back," Where'd she go?"  
  
"Hey Stevie!" she said, hanging from her knees atop the roof.  
  
"Glory!" he said, falling over backward.  
  
She flipped and returned to earth.  
  
"I-I-I wasn't scared!" he said, brushing himself off.  
  
"yeah.right." She said.  
  
"hey. When's homecoming?" I asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." She and Steve answered at the same time.  
  
"what? Did anyone ask you?" I asked, wondering if I could take her.  
  
"yeah.but they just asked because there wasn't anyone to take," she said, without showing a hint of expression.  
  
She stayed inside the employee hut, just watching the girls persuade me to take them. But all the girls left with was disappointment.  
  
I bet she was laughing but didn't show it.  
  
We got home at 5. "where have you been?" Darry asked.  
  
"I was-" I began but he cut me off," I was talking to her." He said.  
  
"I was at DX why?"  
  
"because there were a couple of dumb guys that came here and asked for you. They said you had a study group."  
  
"no.probably just wanted to slug me for turning them down for the homecoming."  
  
"ok then. I was worried Soda rubbed off on you."  
  
I just pretended that I didn't hear that and went upstairs to get out my dusty suit and bow tie.  
  
"what time should I pick you up?" I asked.  
  
"I'll come over. I don't want you to see my cousins. They'll just make fun of us."  
  
"ok." I said and then she left to go and meet a new friend. 


	7. homecoming

Waiting for 5:00 took forever. i was ready at 4:30. she came at 4:45, lucky for me. I couldn't take all of that teasing." Thank God!" I thought to myself as we left all of the photo taking.  
  
Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, a couple of strands covering her left eye. She had a dark blue dress, sleeveless. When we got into the gym, people kept staring. I got hot from all of the heated stares. I took off my jacket and unbuttoned the top button of my shirt and untied my bow tie; leaving it hanging around my neck.  
  
The guys followed but the girls kept screaming and running toward me. I lost Trishan somewhere in there.  
  
I looked over the crowd, but all I could see was the end of her skirt fling out of the door. 'the roof' I thought.  
  
"Mickey Mouse!" I yelled, trying to distract them.  
  
"each a hug." Still no reply.  
  
'my last resort.' I thought to myself." Each a kiss on the cheek." I said and then they left.  
  
I ran to the roof. I saw her, sitting on the ground, smoking a cigarette and studying the yellow flower thingy I gave for her to wear on her wrist.  
  
"Having fun?" she asked, not turning to me.  
  
"no..this happens too often." I said, she giggled.  
  
"you know what? We could leave, just one more dance." I said.  
  
Once we got downstairs, a slow dance started. As we agreed, we danced one last time and left the place.  
  
As soon as we got in the car, she started to unzip her skirt.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"I asked.  
  
"what does it look like?" she answered.  
  
She had pants under, boy was I relieved.  
  
"glory, you are a typical greaser," I said.  
  
"can I borrow this, I'm cold." She was holding my polo skirt. I forgot that I had left it here.  
  
"yeah." I said, thinking about where we were going.  
  
"Lets go to the Dingo," she said.  
  
"are you able to read minds or something?" I asked, surprised she answered what I was about to ask.  
  
"Naw. I'm just starving." She said laughing.  
  
"so.what.why.what's he. Andrew.Doing here?" I asked. I knew I sounded stupid but I couldn't bring myself to find the right words.  
  
"oh. he was part of my old outfit. He came here for the reformatory. Cant believe 'ol goody two shoes went to one. I was sweet until I met him. Boy was he mean." She said.  
  
"who's April?"  
  
"an old friend who lives up in NY."  
  
And then I just remembered," GLORY! I left my jacket there!"  
  
"I don't like his people skills." I said on our way back to the gym.  
  
"why?"  
  
"he said my name was gay."  
  
"don't worry. he is gay." she said, laughing and making fun of him.  
  
As we entered the gym.people stared at us. Probably because of what Trishan was wearing.  
  
We changed our minds about going to the Dingo. We just headed home.  
  
"Welcome back!" Darry said, arising from his chair and Steve coming out of the kitchen. Those two were the only ones there.  
  
"didn't expect you back until tomorrow night or something." Steve said  
  
"Steve!" she said, going up to my room to get something.  
  
She came down with a rusted bike chain.  
  
"what are you going to do with that?" he said, moving backwards. "Nothing," she said," Except kill you."  
  
"no.go.don't hurt me!" he said running toward the nearest window.  
  
She ran towards him but he jumped out of the window. She pretended to follow but went to the door. I heard him scream when he saw her standing here. I was laughing my lungs out. She stopped, she really wanted to slug him, but he didn't want to hurt a girl and plus, it was tiring.  
  
When I got into my room to change my clothes and Trishan came to put away her chain, Steve came out of nowhere and locked the door. I could hear Darry hauling something in front of the door.  
  
"now I know what if feels to be..." I said, not wanting to say his name.  
  
"lets go this way..follow me." She said pointing at the window.  
  
We went out and onto the roof. We escaped through the front side. "Car?" I asked. Steve had just taught me how to hotwire a car the other day.  
  
"no.too much noise when it starts."  
  
I grabbed my jacket and Trishan grabbed her skirt, so we wont look weird at the Dingo.  
  
When we entered, Anthony said," Aren't you Johnny's chick?"  
  
I saw a tear well up in her eye. So I decided to leave.  
  
We walked over to the nearest Dairy Queen, but it was closed due to the lack of barbeque and buns.  
  
The only place left was the high school. We didn't want to go inside so we just sat on the swings. I saw she was shivering so I put my jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"thanks" she said with a friendly smile.  
  
I don't know what took over me, but I kissed her. I didn't let go, she did. I looked over her head, Two-bit and a brunette were there. For the first time a brunette. Two-bit had a hand on her shoulder, making sure I didn't go to far I guess.  
  
"hey Two-bit," she said, embarrassed.  
  
" I thought you guys eloped." He said.  
  
"what? How? Not now! You saw me earlier today." She said, I could tell she was turning red but the night sky covered it up.  
  
"how many beers did you drink?" I asked hoping he was drunk.  
  
"Seven" he said, holding out eight fingers.  
  
"he's drunk..hopefully. he wont remember a thing," I whispered to her.  
  
"ok." she said, relieved.  
  
We headed toward the roof," make sure he thinks its just an illusion," I said to the unknown brunette.  
  
"got it," she said in an oddly low voice.  
  
Once I got up there, she was dangling her feet off the edge.  
  
"thinking of jumping?" I asked, walking slowly toward her.  
  
"sorta, just afraid of heights"  
  
"good..just don't leave." I said, sitting next to her and dangling my feet over too.  
  
"aww.I'm hungry..." she said, getting up.  
  
"yeah. lets go back home to eat.  
  
We came back through the window, finding my door opened and the house being turned inside out looking for us. 


	8. kidnapped

Steve went into Ponyboy's room and backed up when he saw up.  
  
"Found them!" he yelled.  
  
Darry came in," Where have you been?"  
  
"back at the dance.came back for food." She said.  
  
"We were in to give you some, but you were gone. If you ever pull a sstunt like that, I'll skin you, you dig?" he said.  
  
"yeah." I said, when he turned around, I stuck my tongue at him.  
  
It was 12:00 am and she got sleepy. She took off her skirt, undid her hair and plopped onto the bed. She was out within seconds.  
  
Darry came and shut me in, again. And then he slipped a not under the door:  
  
No bull session little buddy!  
  
I went out through the window and came in through the front. I went up to Darry.  
  
"I aint gonna have no bull session." I said and got a glass of chocolate milk like it was no big deal I was out of my room.  
  
"what are you doing?" Darry asked.  
  
"getting milk." I said.  
  
"just go back." he said, his master plan was ruined.  
  
as I entered, she wasn't there. In her place was a note:  
  
you come to alley between Sutton and Aero on tomorrow by 7:00 pm. Fight, no weapons. If you don't come I'll rape and kill her.  
  
"Darry!" I screamed as I screamed, I felt my lungs shrink. And my eyes began to water.  
  
"what?" he said in a second.  
  
"she-she-she" I stuttered but I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence.  
  
I shoved the paper into his face and then, the floor rushed up to meet me.  
  
I was being shaken. "wake up!" slowly, Two-bit's face came into focus. "where is she? Is this all a dream?" I said and hastily sat up. My head started to spin and I lay back down.  
  
"soda.it isn't a dream.we're goin to the alley in 2 hours."  
  
I hastily got up and got myself ready within 20 minutes. I sat on the bed.waiting for an hour. It was the last place I saw her.  
  
'it means I like you,' her voice echoed through my head.  
  
'will this ruin my life? Am I ever going to see her again? Will I feel empty forever?' these thoughts kept popping up through my head.  
  
"lets go" Dally's voice released me from the grasp of the evil thoughts. 


	9. red fury

When Tim and his outfit came, we left for the alley.  
  
When we got there, she was tied up, in a dark corner. She had a heavy bruise on her left cheek and a gash next to her temple. A white cloth was covering her mouth and her feet and hands tied up. Her knees tied to her chest.  
  
I ran to her but Tim stopped me, grabbing my collar. Then, a shadowed figure stepped out, along with 6 others. I looked at Trish; a stray tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"who are you?" Darry asked.  
  
"I am her ex- none of your business," he said with his heavy accent.  
  
I looked closely, he and the others were masked.  
  
There was exactly 15 of us and 7 of them,' we could take them on,' I thought. I ran to her and that started the fight. The lead masked figure stepped in front of me," I don't think so."  
  
I was red with fury," I DO!" within 2 jabs and 3 kicks in the shins, he was out and out cold. ' either that was weak or I'm strong. And I know I ain't strong.' I said.  
  
I looked around, the guys had all of the figures down. I untied her hands and waits. She took off her mouth and feet.  
  
"Soda!" she said as I gave her a bear hug and a kiss.  
  
"I thought that I would feel empty forever, I just found the missing piece to the puzzle of my heart," I said, still hugging her.  
  
And then, I felt my shoulder dampen. I held her out, she was silently crying. "what happened?" I asked.  
  
"it brought back an unwanted memory," she said," my brother was murdered in a fight." Her voice was cracking and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
She suddenly bolted out of the alley and ran a block to a house. I was right on her tail when I saw this tall girl answer it. And then, she ran inside.  
  
I rang the doorbell, she answered it, she seems familiar. But I didn't think.  
  
"is she here?" I asked. I knew I sounded rude, but I didn't care.  
  
"yeah..right here."  
  
She was on the couch, silently crying; her face still buried in her hands.  
  
"what happened?" I asked.  
  
"my-my-my," she began, but her friend cut her off.  
  
"come into the kitchen, "she told me and the gang," here's the deal. Her brother was killed in a fight last year. The reason why she is always away from home is because her mom hits her because she reminds her of him."  
  
And then it came to me, the girl goes to my school, when I used to be in it. She was a year younger than me but everyone knew who's who. Her name was Alexandra.  
  
I got a tissue box. I didn't care if it wasn't mine, I didn't care, just at that time.  
  
"Wait! She witnessed the murder. The death day is tomorrow. December 24, Christmas Eve. Don't say anything about Christmas or her brother. At least for now." She sopped me and said when I was halfway out of the door.  
  
"yeah...I dig... I dig..now let me go!" I escaped from her grasp and walked over to the couch. I began to wipe the blood off her gash, she looked at me. Tears streaming down. It looked like she really missed her brother.  
  
I thought about me seeing Darry or Pony being murdered. It must be dreadful.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother." I said. I could have kicked myself for saying that. But Alexandra pulled me up by the collar and said that we should leave.  
  
As soon as she shut the door, Two-bit gave me a good one over the head. "what were you thinking?"  
  
"there wasn't anything else to say. anyway, did you find out who they were?"  
  
"no.we left Tim and his outfit to do that. He'll tell us tomorrow." Steve said.  
  
I just walked home, my mind blank. Thinking about what I did," Great job! You did it...made her cry." I thought to myself.  
  
I locked myself in my room...still thinking about what I did. "AARGH!" I yelled as I flopped onto my bed. I cussed my heart out and beat myself up until I couldn't feel my abs, my knuckles hurt from punching myself.  
  
"SODA! DINNER!" Darry yelled.  
  
"I aint hungry..."I said, too weak to yell.  
  
And then I slowly drifted into a nightmare:  
  
Blood flowing, hatred, people dying; what I call my apocalypse. 


	10. unexpected customer

I woke up. I was suffering from the shivers. Darry was asleep in an armchair he pulled from the living room. Ponyboy was next to me, asleep but awakened by my jolt.  
  
"Soda? Are you ok?" he said turning to me.  
  
"Yeah.. I think so."  
  
Just then, Two-bit came rushing in," Rise 'n shine!"  
  
I tried to remember what I did and then I rubbed my stomach from the hunger and felt a sharp pain. And then I looked at my abs. They were red and it hurt.  
  
Darry opened his eyes, I knew he wasn't asleep," Sodapop Patrick Curtis! What did you do?"  
  
"I-I-I don't remember," I said. I was sorta under a trance last night.  
  
"c'mon! lets go get her!" Steve came rushing in.  
  
I slowly got up and ready as fast as I can, but my stomach ached so I took about an hour.  
  
I tried to run there but it just made Steve get his car. On our way there, we met Tim.  
  
"where's Shawnna or what's her name.  
  
"Dunno.she broke down 'cause her brother was killed today last year in a fight," Darry answered for me.  
  
"well...ok," he said," we found out the nasty little creeps are rich people from new York. Her and the leader used to date, but she broke up with him a long time ago. I got his name, its David."  
  
"Did they go back to their neighborhood?" I asked.  
  
"yeah.this morning. At least that's what they told me."  
  
"ok...see you around." I said as I was the car began to move.  
  
When we got there, she was oddly high," SODA!" she said as she gave me a bear hug.  
  
"OW!" I yelped with pain, my stomach was still hurting.  
  
"a-are you ok?" she asked, pushing me away.  
  
"yeah," I said, biting my lip.  
  
"ok...bye Alex! See you next year!" she said as we left.  
  
"I cant wait until tomorrow!" she said, getting into the back of the car.  
  
"are you ok? Did she give you grass or something?" I asked.  
  
"no! she gave me chocolate cake this morning which tasted weird but I ate it anyway. I think it might have had a little bit of booze."  
  
"Glory! When we get home, I want you to go to sleep," Darry said.  
  
"why?" she asked.  
  
"because I said so," he said.  
  
"and so she can get her hangover over with," he whispered to me.  
  
So when we got home, she went to sleep. "hey Soda! You never told us what you did at homecoming!" Ponyboy said.  
  
"I'll tell you!" Two-bit said.  
  
"you were drunk!" I objected.  
  
"no! I was bluffin'. I may have gone down a year but I aint stupid. Him and his date, so to speak, were messin' around, if you know what I mean."  
  
"what? That's a lie!" I said.  
  
And then, Trishan screamed. Darry and the others were running up to my room. Once we entered, she was sitting up, shaking. She was holding the bed cover away from her like she was ready to get up.  
  
"what happened?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"h-h-he came back...this time..with a heater." She said, pointing at the window.  
  
"everyone, sleep in my room tonight or tomorrow, we wont be sleeping tonight; its Christmas for heaven's sake!" Darry said.  
  
And so, we kept an eye out for David. Christmas eve passed, with eggnog and mistletoe. Christmas day passed with a few lousy presents but filled with great thought.  
  
December 26 came and I had to work.  
  
"Do you have to?" Trishan asked.  
  
"yeah.cant afford to miss anymore.." I said.  
  
"Can I come?" she asked.  
  
"yeah...but first ask Darry."  
  
'he had probably give up.' I thought.  
  
"please Darry?" Trishan asked, giving him the puppy face.  
  
"yeah...ok...but be careful." He said.  
  
"we will!" I said as we ran outside.  
  
once we got there, there was a customer waiting so I was late. I jumped out from the car leaving Trishan to park it.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked  
  
"yeah..die," he said, his voice seemed vaguely familiar, and then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a heater.  
  
'David!' I thought.  
  
"if I cant have her, neither can you," he said, lifting it up to my ribcage. 


	11. a good deed, bad outcome

Just as he pulled the trigger, Trishan came out of nowhere and pushed me out of the way, getting herself shot in the stomach.  
  
I ran and hit the alarm that the manager just installed two days ago.  
  
*******at the Curtis residence*******  
  
"we now interrupt this program for breaking news, 16 year old Therese-Ann; known to others as Trishan, has been shot at DX, trying to save her friend from a disturbed juvenile delinquent. The jd is David Madden, please help us find this mad man. And now back to your regular scheduled program."  
  
"TWO-BIT!" I yelled, getting up and getting my jacket.  
  
"What is it Pony?" he asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Trishan has been shot!" I yelled in reply.  
  
I heard glass shatter,' he must has dropped his beer,' I thought. "c'mon! lets go get Darry and Dally!"  
  
******at DX******  
  
I looked at her, lying on the gravel, with her eyes shut tightly.  
  
5 minutes passed and the paramedics came.  
  
"What happened?" the lead paramedic asked me while instructing people to wheel her into the ambulance.  
  
"this guy was aiming to kill me, but she pushed me out of the way.." I said, looking at my feet, feeling a knot grow in my throat.  
  
I rode in the ambulance. She looked pale on the way there. She had needles sticking in her arms.  
  
I followed them all the way into the operating room, where they said they would have to take out the bullet.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. You have to wait outside." A nurse told me.  
  
"but she's my friend!" I objected.  
  
"then may I suggest that you stay in the waiting room to wait for your other friends."  
  
And I went to the waiting room. It took 20 minutes for the guys to get there.  
  
"how is she?" Darry asked.  
  
"I don't know.. I just don't know. I have to wait and hour and some ten minutes. They said the operation would take an hour and a half, depending on how deep that crap is." I said.  
  
I sat there, smoking and telling the guys what happened. I smoked about 5 packs.  
  
"your friend is ready," the doctor said to me.  
  
"thanks," I said gesturing for the guys to hurry up and get to her.  
  
"room four in the ICU." He yelled after us.  
  
Once we got there, it was dark and she was asleep. She had only one needle but she was still pale. The guys slowly filed in and stood by the wall. I took her hand in mine.  
  
I stood there for about a minute when Azia and Cherry came in.  
  
"TRISHAN!" she said, shoving me out of the way.  
  
"OW, AZIA!" I said, rubbing my back which had hit the wall.  
  
"yeah..and almost take out my IV." Trishan said weakly.  
  
"oh my gosh! Your awake, I'm sorry." Azia said.  
  
"hi cherry... how'd you know?" I asked.  
  
"first of all, it was all over the news and I had bumped into her a few weeks ago, and second of all, Ponyboy called and told me." She said," can anyone tell me the real story?"  
  
"yeah..lets talk about it outside..." Darry said, heading towards the door.  
  
"are you ok?" I asked. Everyone was gone.  
  
"yeah...did they find Madden?" she asked, still very weak.  
  
"no...the hole town is keeping an eye out for him. How do you know him anyway?"  
  
"we used to be in the same outfit. And I dated him when he was still sweet. Now he's just seeking revenge for breaking up with him when he turned hard core."  
  
A nurse came in," your parents are here."  
  
"oh no!" she said.  
  
And then her parents walked in.  
  
"who are you?" her mom asked me.  
  
"I am the one she rescued."  
  
"I can see why." She said, giving me the eye. Now what just freaked me out.  
  
"now, hon, he's just a teenager." Her dad said.  
  
"I only have one thing to say to you," her mom said, turning to her," be careful. It costs us money if this happens again."  
  
And then she shoved a blank notebook into my stomach," OW!" I said.  
  
"this is from her cousin." She said and walked away. 


	12. it wasnt me!

Azia then came running in," oh my gosh! That was David? I'm going to hunt him down, kill him, bring him back and kill him again!" she said holding up her fists.  
  
She began to pretend that I was David and play punched me in the stomach," ow azia! Quit it! OW!" I kept saying but she thought it was a joke.  
  
"Azia...Quit it." Trishan said weakly, noticing that I wasn't playing.  
  
"what happened, Soda?" she asked as I crouched over my stomach.  
  
Just then, her dad walked in," your mother forgot her-" and then he saw me," what happened there, son?"  
  
"ummmm.. Nothing," I said, trying to sit up straight but the last blow was a hard one.  
  
"let me see," he said.  
  
Just then, her mom came in," I though I told you to quickly get my pur- don't tell me you did all of that for Trish- that selfish little girl."  
  
I swear I was about to slug her but something held me back.  
  
In about two hours, they transferred her to another, regular, room.  
  
I just sat there, watching Trishan watch Mickey Mouse, laugh and then feel a sharp pain and turn pale.  
  
"its almost time to leave," the nurse said," Visiting hours are from eight am to ten pm."  
  
"do you think we could stay the night?" Cherry asked.  
  
"I don't think all eight of you can stay... there wont be any room for cots.." The nurse said.  
  
"Blast it! I could sleep on the window sill! Even under the bed!" I said.  
  
"I don't think-" she began but Darry gestured her outside, Azia stomped along.  
  
"please, ma'm. cant you see that-" Darry began but Azia cut him off," Now you listen here, nurse-lady person..." but her insults and persuades were drowned by the screechings of a car.  
  
I ran to the window to see what kind. It was a whit mustang and in the driver seat was Trishan's dad. It was old and dirty, but it was still a mustang. "Wow Trish! Nice car!" I said.  
  
Just then, Azia came hopping in," We're staying!" she said.  
  
"isn't Camille going to be worried?" Trishan asked.  
  
"naw... I'll just call," she said, heading to the phone.  
  
And she called, I could hear the muffled voice on the other side of the line," I'm staying at the hospital and there aint nothing you could do about it, Camille!" Azia said and then hung up.  
  
"Azia...that was Michael," Trishan said.  
  
"it was?" Azia said absentmindedly  
  
she just called again," Michael! I'm so sorry! Oh.this is Camille? Hi Camille! Umm... can I stay at the hospital for the night? I can? Yay! Bye Camille! Love you lots!"  
  
and then Two-bit said," what does this button do? Does it bring a nice, hot girl?" he said, pointing at the button with a girl on it. He rang it and then a nurse came in.  
  
" It wasn't me!" he said.  
  
"what time do I leave?" Trishan asked.  
  
"At eleven am."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't play with my buttons!" she said to Two-bit.  
  
"That didn't sound right." Two-bit said.  
  
"Shut up you little pervert!" Trishan said, sort of laughing.  
  
Just then, another nurse came in and took out her last needle. I saw Darry shiver as he watched. For a big guy like him, he sure had a small weakness.  
  
"you should go to bed," the nurse said.  
  
"good night nursy lady!" she said as she left.  
  
Within minutes, she was asleep.  
  
And then a police officer came to question me.  
  
"do you know Madden?"  
  
"No."  
  
"how do you know him"  
  
"I said that I didn't."  
  
"do you have any idea why he came after you?"  
  
"yeah. Because I'm dating his ex-girlfriend."  
  
"thank you," he said and walked away. He didn't know I took his beating stick.  
  
I smirked as I walked in. "Soda! What did you do?" Steve asked, he knew me like I did cars.  
  
I held out the stick," Cool, man!" he said, taking it and swinging it around like a baseball bat.  
  
"you nasty little!" the police officer said as he came running in.  
  
"IT WASN'T ME!" I said giving a big grin which made him laugh and forgive me. 


	13. missing clothes

"wake up soda!" I woke up with ponyboy shaking me.  
  
"what time is it?" I said, rubbing my eyes.  
  
"its eleven! In the morning! C'mon! She's leaving!" he said.  
  
"Don't I have to go to work?" I said, thinking that I was at home and that he was talking about my mom.  
  
"Later! Lets go! Someone else is gonna get this room!"  
  
I hastily ran out the door; and I met Trishan fussing with some nurse about riding a wheelchair.  
  
" I said I don't need no wheelchair!" she said, pushing the thing away and walking down the hall.  
  
"its just until you-UGH! I give up!" the nurse said.  
  
I took her downstairs and Darry was already there with the car. When she got home, she took a long shower because they didn't offer one at the hospital.  
  
She came out with only a towel and jeans on. She ran to my room and shut the door. And then she came out of my room and into Ponyboy's and shut the door.  
  
"TWO-BIT!" she yelled and came out, really angry.  
  
She met up with Two-bit who was sitting on the kitchen table, pretending that he didn't do anything.  
  
"where the hell did you put my bag?" she said, she was really angry.  
  
"its in the car." he said, still acting like it wasn't the full joke.  
  
She ran outside and ran into my room. She then came out still in the towel and jeans," OKAY TWO-BIT! I need my bras!" she said.  
  
He then brought out a small bag from under the table.  
  
"you little pervert," she said giving him a hit over the head and stomping back into my room.  
  
He was laughing his head off when she left.  
  
She came out," here's your new year present." She said, giving him another hit on the head. "AW.I didn't know you were that poor." He said.  
  
"hey..i'll run you over with the mustang if you force me to." She said.  
  
"yeah...yeah...yeah...go ahead and try," he said, feeling no real threat.  
  
"Fine..wait outside on the middle of the street," she said and ran out.  
  
We waited outside, and then hear a screech around the corner. Its was Trish with a crazy grin on her face, she let the engine roar.  
  
She made it run full force to Two-bit, stopping only an inch away from the cowering Two-bit, without breaking a sweat.  
  
"scared?" she asked.  
  
"no..I aint scared," he lied and ran over to drool over the old, rusty mustang. It was old but it was still a mustang.  
  
"hey.how could you afford this?" I asked.  
  
"David's dad gave it, he was that rich. But im thinking of throwing it anyway... this crap is almost dead." She said, gesturing to the others to move so she could bring it into the drive way.  
  
I went inside with the guys," Can I use the phone? It's a quick conversation." She asked.  
  
"go ahead," Darry answered, lying down to do sit-ups." Hey soda. Hold my feet, and I'll hold yours when its my turn. You haven't been working out in weeks!'"  
  
I sat there, holding his feet and eavesdropping on her conversation.  
  
"hi Mr. H., is Alex there?" she asked.  
  
"ALEX?!?!" I thought. 


	14. get to know me first

"hi, Alex!" she said.  
  
'alex? Is it her relative?' I kept thinking to myself.  
  
"I left my hat there..can you bring it to school tomorrow? Ok. Thanks! See ya!" she finished and hung up.  
  
"alex..." I said, waiting for her to answer my question.  
  
"andra." She said," Alexandra. You know, my friend. The one that I spent the night at..that's the only house I've been to, except for yours." She said.  
  
"soda! Sooooda! Its your turn!" Darry said, repelling me from a small conversation.  
  
"Trish! Trrrrish!" a distant voice was saying.  
  
It came closer and closer and soon was here. It was Azia with news.  
  
She came in and fell on me, when she stopped to avoid stepping on me.  
  
"ugh! Azia! How much do you weigh?" I asked, pushing her off me.  
  
"None of your business!" she said, blowing raspberries at me.  
  
"hey Trish! They got Madden!" she said, still lying on the floor.  
  
"where did they find him?" she asked, coming over and sitting next me.  
  
"at his house. That's just pathetic." She said, trying to get up but Two- bit pushed her down.  
  
"is he gonna die in the death row thingy?" he asked.  
  
"I think you should lay off on the beer, your getting a bit too heavy. Anyway, he paid it off with..his..house..so he aint in jail." Azia said.  
  
"So it means I'm not safe? Soda aint safe either?" Trish asked, heavily panicking.  
  
"Trishan! Calm down!" Azia said, shaking the hell out of her. "they took his house and didn't have anywhere to live but back in New York."  
  
"ok..okay Azia. Quit shaking me!" she said.  
  
"oh...sorry, I got too caught up in the moment." Azia said going up to the kitchen.  
  
I watched her and Two-bit talking in their own language and sharing a beer.  
  
"looks like love is in the air," I said.  
  
"which couple? There's two," Trish said, smiling.  
  
"The one that got made first," I said, jumping on her and giving her a smooch.  
  
"aww...isn't that cute?" Steve asked, I hadn't noticed that he and Dally were in the room.  
  
"cute...makes me wanna hurl," Dally said prentending to throw up.  
  
"yeah, when your inner child grows up, you'll be meaning what you've been doing. And what you've been doing is more than this." I replied.  
  
"whatever, you chose this time to turn soft? When your chick is in danger?" he said, turning serious all of a sudden.  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"hey Trish! Its some guy that wants to interview you." Darry yelled from the door.  
  
"coming!" she said getting up.  
  
I had this crazy idea, I took Darry's old hat and Ponyboy;s old overcat he used for a costume. I took a pad and pencil out of his backpack.  
  
I hopped out the window and came through the door.  
  
"can I interview some of the relatives and friends before the victim?" I asked Darry disguising my voice the best I could.  
  
I could tell he knew it was me because he let me in instantly.  
  
"who are you?" I asked Azia in the kitchen, standing above Two-bit," the maid?"  
  
"no way! I'm her cousin." She replied.  
  
"where's the one she rescued? Sodapop-is it?" I asked, trying my best to keep a straight face.  
  
"I don't know," have you seen him, Steve?" she asked.  
  
I tilted my chin and let Steve it was me.  
  
"no...i haven't seen pretty boy anywhere" Steve said, erupting in laughter.  
  
"what? Who are- SODA!" Azia said, flipping my hat away.  
  
I ran to Ponyboy's room and locked the door. He was on his bed, reading.  
  
"we're going to the Nightly Double. Ask Trish, she doesn't know." He said, not taking his mind off his book.  
  
She was asleep on Ponyboy's desk, head lying on a book.  
  
I tried to slide it from under her head, but I ended up waking her up; but she just went back to sleep.  
  
Pony had given her this book for Christmas, he somehow found out she digs poems and stuff.  
  
Get to know me first  
  
You call me weird You call me insane You call me quiet But you're the one to blame  
  
If you just took the time to know me Even a minute or two You might just know the real me And I the real you  
  
I may be quiet I might be deadly I might be nice I might be friendly  
  
You may never know Because to didn't take time to see I want to know the real you  
  
But you don't want anything to do with me  
  
"what do you think?" Trish asked, she was awake after all.  
  
"deep," I said. 


	15. accidental Twobit

"hey, were heading for the Nightly Double, you coming?" I asked," we're leaving in a few minutes.  
  
" yeah...let me change first." She said, I hadn't noticed she was in her pajama's so late in the day.  
  
"okay, I'll be waiting outside." I said, stepping out and shutting the door behind me.  
  
"hey! Is-" she yelled from inside.  
  
I figured she hadn't begun to change yet so I opened the door," what?" I asked.  
  
She screamed and covered herself with her shirt.  
  
"GLORY! I'm sorry! Im so sorry!" I said, closing the door.  
  
I sat in the hallway, my face buried in my hand, but my face covered with a grin.  
  
"Trying to take a peek?" a voice said from behind me.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm used to a house full of boys." I said, keeping my face in my hand.  
  
"you can look kid, I'm dressed." Trish said, prying her my fingers from my face," you should get used to a girl in the house, I'm here and staying."  
  
"who ya callin' kid, kid? You're the younger one, and by a year too," I said.  
  
"yeah...yeah, ok." She said, heading out.  
  
"c'mon! we're gonna be late!" Two-bit said, looking at his new Mickey Mouse watch.  
  
"we still have five minutes!" Darry said.  
  
"I know, I just love saying that." Two-bit replied.  
  
"we're getting a head start," I said, taking Trishan's hand and heading out.  
  
"want a quick stop at the dingo?" I asked  
  
"sure, why not?" she replied as I put my arm around her and I felt the bandage that covered up healing wound that the bullet made.  
  
Once we got in, we bought coke and took a seat.  
  
"hey, Soda, what do you think the year 2000 will be like?" she asked, blowing bubbles into her pop bottle with a straw.  
  
"it should be full of Sodapop Jrs." I said, smiling  
  
"dream on, one is enough. If there is more than ten, the world will come to a reckless end!" she said.  
  
"hey soda?" she suddenly said.  
  
"yeah?" I replied.  
  
"if I fall down, will you be there to pick me up?"  
  
"yeah" I simply replied.  
  
She looked up at the clock," GLORY! Its seven-fifteen! We're late!" she picked up her stuff and started hauling me off the seat.  
  
"no rush! Ponyboy will save us a seat." I said pulling on her arm and slowing her down.  
  
When we snuck in under the fence, Ponyboy saw and hastily waved to show us where they're at.  
  
"hey, where ya been? Walk in the park? Or something else?" Two-bit asked, putting his arm around Azia who was too into the movie to notice.  
  
"no, we were at the dingo for a quick snack." I said.  
  
Trish held up hr pop bottle to prove it," oh...ok."  
  
"hey Trish, isn't that girl in the same grade as you?" Steve asked, pointing at the pink car with a girl and her friends and followers around the trunk, where she was sitting.  
  
"yeah...miss popular," she said, in a mocking voice.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we see if Trish would be wanted as an ass kisser," Ponyboy said.  
  
"NO WAY! You must be kidding!" Trish said," I aint gonna do that. Nope. Na- uh. Nada. Never."  
  
An evil grin grew upon Steve's face," I dare you to go and do what Ponyboy said."  
  
"do I hafta? I hate 'em! They're mean!" she whined.  
  
"just go. If you need us, either whistle or clap." Darry assured her.  
  
"fine." She said, walking over. 


	16. the drunks

She coolly walked over. They were talking and then she pulled something sharp out.  
  
"hey Two-bit, looks like your blade is missing" Steve said.  
  
"great! She took it again!" he said.  
  
I was just staring at them, hadn't they noticed that she just pulled a blade on a girl? I ran over as fast as I could.  
  
"fuck off bitch!" she was saying, shaking Two-bit's blade.  
  
"hey! Hey! Hey!" I said, pulling her away," what's up with her?" I asked as we walked away.  
  
"she said you were just a boy who goes out with every girl just for pity." she said.  
  
"never you mind what she said; it just isn't true." I said.  
  
"hey, can I PLEASE have my blade back?" Two-bit asked.  
  
"yeah yeah yeah yeah.." She said, handing it over.  
  
"I'm hungry," Azia said as we came closer to her spot," can you come with me to the stand for some popcorn?" she asked Trish.  
  
"sure why not?" she said and they walked over to the stand. I watched her gulp down what she thought was her soda.  
  
"ewww! Pepsi!" Two-bit said, holding up a pop bottle, Trish had drunk the rest of Two-bit's beer. It took a while for her to become drunk, I watched her stumble over back to us in 5 minutes.  
  
"how could she have mistaken Two-bit's booze for her soda when it was on the other side of the row?" Darry asked.  
  
Just then, Azia jammed her fists into her pockets," I switched it." She said.  
  
"aw azia! Why in the world-" Darry began but was soon cut off by her," It was only because Steve dared me to!" everyone looked at Steve," what? I overdid it by a dare. She'll live." He said.  
  
Everything calmed down over the next minute, all except Trish. She was sitting on the chair, in between me and Azia; crossing and uncrossing her legs, playing with the gravel, and rocking back and forth on her chair.  
  
I watched her for a while until she rocked back too far. She grabbed onto my chair to try and keep straight but brought me down with her. We were rolling around, laughing away; everyone laughing too. Azia looked back, still sitting on her chair and fell down too.  
  
"Dammit kids! Shut up already!" people were yelling.  
  
"alright. Lets go home," Darry said, pulling me up by the arm.  
  
We were walking home, behind the others by about a block. Trish's arms over my shoulder's and Azia's because she was too drunk to walk on her own. Tim and his outfit were hanging by the corner.  
  
"hey, whats up with this one?" he asked, taking a long drag on his cigarette," was it David?"  
  
"naw... it was Azia over here," I said, letting go for a second and then jerking a thumb towards Azia.  
  
"hey, need a lift? I'll hotwire... that car for you." He said, nodding towards and old ford.  
  
"no, its ok. just a block more." I said, it wasn't a nice night to have Darry dealing with a drunkee and a stolen car.  
  
We walked while Azia staggered behind, slowing us down even more.  
  
"tired?" Darry said as we walked inside, he took her weight off my shoulders and hauled her onto the sofa.  
  
"wow! Your strong!" she said.  
  
"what a surprise." Darry said sarcastically," I think she needs something to cool her down. Maybe a sleeping pill or anything."  
  
"pssst!" Trish said" don't tell this to Soda, I may think that I kinda maybe.." 


	17. blue eggs

"... kinda love him," she said sarcastically and then began to laugh. "what'd she say now? your cute?" Ponyboy asked. "hey, is Two-bit sleeping with Azia tonight?" Trish asked. "um, yeah. They're Two-bit is in my room with Steve and Dally playing poker." Daryy answered. "that didn't come out right," Trish said.  
  
"what?" I asked. "if Two-bit and Azia are sleeping together," she said, laughing again. "shut up Trish!" Azia said, with a coke in hand and going to Darry's room.  
  
***the next morning***  
  
I woke up to the smell of eggs. I ran to the kitchen , I found ponyboy eating something unusual and Trish was eating by the stove. "wasn't anyone going to wake me up?" I asked and then picked up Ponyboy's plate," whats this?" "blue-eggs," he answered simply," good." "well, I gotta go. See ya dudes! Hey soda, I'll stop by at DX later," she said and went out the door. I killed time at work by drawing. It was the longest time I've ever stayed still. "whats up?" a girl asked. I looked up from the kitty I was drawing. "I thought you would wait until I come to my senses." I answered.  
  
*****Trish's POV***  
  
as I walked through the long school halls surrounded by chatting people. I tightly clutched my social studies book to my chest. Aware of any danger that might pounce, if it was David's knife, fist or gun, I was ready. "hey," said a voice as an arm grabbed mine. I swung my book into the person's face but stopped when I noticed it was------  
  
that's all im doing for now 


	18. get tough!

Steve. He was standing in a shaded corner with Two-bit and Curly.  
  
"whats wrong with you?" Steve asked  
  
"I just though you were- no..... nothing. I gotta go," I said.  
  
"damn, cant have a decent conversation with that chick," I heard after I turned my back.  
  
"what?!" I asked as I turned around. Knowing Curly was the only one who had the guts to say it while I was still there.  
  
"yeah. You heard me. You don't like to talk do you?" he said.  
  
"so what do you want me to do? Turn into someone like you?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"yeah. Turn into me......a carbon copy...," he thought out loud," here, start by chewing this gum."  
  
"are you kidding? Now you're a teacher of somekind?" I said, taking the gum anyway and stuffing it into my pocket.  
  
"yeah. I'm your teacher. And eat your gum, NOW!"  
  
"ok! ok! just don't get your ass in a bunch!" I said, eating the thing, nibble by nibble.  
  
"now.....uh..... waltz into that classroom and slam your books onto the desk," Two-bit said, pushing me in.  
  
I did. I slammed my books onto the back desk in the corner, near the window. In case I needed to just, run away. All of the class jumped out of their seats when I broke the nerve racking silence.  
  
"Miss T, I hope that wont ever happen again," Miss Bakta said as she entered," Good morning class."  
  
"Good Morning Miss Bakta," the whole class said dully, but me. I was too busy looking out the window for Soda's Ford to come by the alley and tell me to ditch.  
  
"Miss t...... MISS T!" Miss Bakta yelled." Answer question number five." I gave no answers, I had better things to listen to than her moaning voice.  
  
I looked at the door, Curly's head was in the small window. GET TOUGH he mouthed.  
  
I arose," Where do you think your going?" Miss Bakta asked.  
  
"anywhere but here" I said.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO MISSY!"  
  
I walked out anyway. I walked straight passed Curly," where ya goin?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. A walk I guess," I said.  
  
I just walked until it was lunch time. I lost Curly in a group of girls and I didn't want to bother Soda, he needed to make more money.  
  
I slowly walked back to that school. I was still a mere 5 blocks away.  
  
As I slowly walked, a car came down next to me," need a life?" the driver asked. I recognized him as the boy the other girls who didn't like Soda drooled over. "do I know you?" I asked.  
  
"no. but I bet ya've heard of me. I'm Timothy. I know you though, your Soda's chick," he said. Driving slowly to keep up with my pace.  
  
"sure, why not. I mean its just right there," I said, hopping into the car. I had a defense mechanism anyway, Two-bits switchblade. I got too lazy to give it back.  
  
I reached school and had a quick lunch and began to walk to the Dingo in search for a job to help the Curtis'. I walked even slower since I had a book in my hand.  
  
~*soda*~  
  
I was just coming back from Trish's school since Curly said she had just left. I was on my way for a quick drink when I came across Trish reading heading that direction.  
  
"you shouldn't do that," I said, disguising my voice as Steve's high one but it just came out as a retarded chicken.  
  
"why not?" she asked, still walking with her head in a book.  
  
"because I can do this," I pushed the back of her knees and she fell into my arms," someone can kidnap you!"  
  
"at least I can read without running into anything, I already ran into a lamp post and a tree and it hurts right here," she said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"aw, poor baby," I said, sarcastically but kissing her forehead anyway," where ya headed?"  
  
"the dingo," she said.  
  
"cool! I can give you a lift!" I said.  
  
We went in and she asked for a job, she got one. Part time on weekdays. 


	19. disturbed at the dingo

I went back to my so called home. You know, the one I share with my evil parents, even though, at this point most of my stuff is already at Soda's. the next morning, I woke up extra early to avoid my parents and to pick up Ponyboy in walking to school. It was going to be the first day of work and I needed to wear a skirt.  
  
"hey hon," he said, waiting for me at the door," nice spants." I just ignored the joke and entered the house without saying hi. He deserves it. "you know," he said," you really should take off one or the other." "maybe later," I said.  
  
The whole gang stared as I walked inside, only Dally spoke up," boy, do you look weird." "fine," I said," I'll take one off." I went into the bathroom.  
  
Two-bit's *********POV  
  
She walked out of the bathroom with her red plaid skirt in her hands. She was sticking to her pants. "wear the skirt," I said. "cant make me," she teased. "oh yeah?" I said. "what?!?!" she replied. "they're gonna fire you if you don't," I said. I love feeling smart 'cause usually, I don't. "fine fine fine," she complained, walking back into the bathroom," you made me you made me!"  
  
After a few minutes, she rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed ponyboy right off his seat. They made a quick exit," bye ya'll! See you later!" she yelled. I stood there and then remembered, I still haven't graduated form school yet. "wait up!" I said and grabbed my backpack and hurried out the door. I trailed behind them. At least I think it's them, I know Ponyboy like the back of my hand which I don't know very well 'cause I'm not that bored to stare at it all day. But, you could tell from the amount of grease in his hair.  
  
"wait or I'll kill you!" I said, I knew it wouldn't work but Ponyboy held her back anyway. I caught up and looked at her, at least I tried to, her black hair draped her face as she walked looking at her feet.  
  
"you shouldn't do that," I said," you could bump into a pole or something." She tucked her hair behind her ears and said," there, ya happy?" she gave a fake smile.  
  
"do I know you?" I teased," you look oddly familiar," I held out my hand for her to shake. "shut up," she said and hit my right shoulder. "ow!" I said," you know, if you tie your hair, you would look like a cheerleader."  
  
She hit the right shoulder again," WHY THE RIGHT? Not the left?" I aksed, rubbing the shoulder. "ok," she said and hit the left. "scratch that," I said, rubbing both shoulders," why me? Not Ponyboy"  
  
"what did ponyboy ever do to me?" she asked. Then Ponyboy answered her question," Trish Curtis," he said," has a small ring to it. You could be a sister-in-law." "Pony!" trish yelled. And Ponyboy had a sheepish grin. "you better run," Trish said and at the last word, Ponyboy ran. They chased each other all the way to school until Ponyboy ran into the boy's bathroom. "I would run in there!" trish said," If I was a boy! But im not!"  
  
Trish**********POV  
  
Today, school went by real quick. Mostly because I fell asleep in most of my morning classes which means, everything before lunch. I was walking towards the Dingo when Timothy comes back with his car. "need a lift?" he asks. "sure, why not."  
  
I stay in his car and make a quick exit when he parks. "thanks," I said. I walked along the barbed wire fence so that no one can recognize me. "hey!" he yelled, from halfway across the yard. "what?!?!" I yelled too lazy to cross the yard. He came up to me," nothing much." And then suddenly pressed his lips against mine. Believe me, someone prying their tongue into your mouth uninvited is very unpleasant. I tried to get away but he had a strong grip. Someone pulled him away from me," THANK YOU WHOEVER PULLED THIS PSYCHOPATHIC FREAK OFF ME"! I said.  
  
It turned out to be Soda," timothy," he said," the Soc with the good grades and the perfect hair. I, of course, don't have perfect hair." He gave him a punch in the face which knocked him out for a while. "you ok baby?" Soda asked, pulling me into his arms. "I will be now," I said. 


	20. hear ye! hear ye! news abroad!

Soda's Pov  
  
"first day and already in trouble,huh?" I said.  
  
"yeah," Trish said," Trouble always looks for me."  
  
"don't worry, Tim Shepard is always here and he'll look after ya."  
  
"yeah, I need some looking after at my age. I cant look after myself," Trish said sarcastically.  
  
"gotta jett," I said, kissing her forehead," see ya around eight-ish?"  
  
"yeah. Bye babe," she waved as I streamed across the gravel covered parking lot.  
  
***later at eight*****  
  
I picked her up and managed to come across her parent's ghetto mustang, zooming away. she was only 16 and couldn't drive without another driver with a license. What the hey, why not check anyway. And, by gollie, she was wiping the bar table. Wiping it as hard as you could that the wood could have shone and you would see your reflection.  
  
"hey hon," I said, taking a seat infront of her," wasn't that your car?"  
  
"my stupid parents came. They told me that they are moving back to stupid New York," she mumbled, not bothering to look up. "well, at least they aren't going to bug you here anymore," I said, looking towards the bright side. "they're making me go to," she said.  
  
"what?!?!" I exclaimed, probably loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.  
  
"they're forcing me. No, my stepmonster is. I don't wanna go!"  
  
"when? They could probably change their minds by that time."  
  
"Sunday....."  
  
"SUNDAY? THAT'S LESS THAN A WEEK!"  
  
"I know...." She said, she yelled to the back that she was going home and then came home with me.  
  
"we should do something fun then. To make your stay here the best time ever. You could probably skip school since your leaving anyway and I could skip work. I mean, I have 20 days off every year." "that would be cool!" she said," are you lying?" she suddenly fell suspicious at my careless idea. It probably seemed stupid but it would be fun, I knew that. "don't lie! Lying's bad!" she said.  
  
I gave it much thought. Not the lying part but how would Darry allow me to skip work and for her to skip her last days at school? The thought hit me. It had a 50/50 chance of working but its worth a shot. I'm soda! I could make anything happen! Well, almost anything.  
  
"I'm not lying, just tell Darry that you have to move back and you want to spend the rest of your time with your baby. That's all you ask of him," I said. I came up to her and put my arm over her shoulder.  
  
"but Darry's scary!" she said," I don't wanna ask him!"  
  
"well then," I said, finding the perfect line to pursuade her," that hurts. It shows that you really don't love me."  
  
"what?!?" she jumped at the remark," I love you like.....i love you!"  
  
"then just do this one favor, for me.....please honey?" I said.  
  
"what does asking Darry have to do anything with me loving you?"  
  
"its going to be PROOF that you love me," I put on the corniest smile I could ever.  
  
"fine, fine, fine."  
  
*****after dinner at home, Trish's pov*****  
  
I watched everyone, sprawled around the living room, watching Mickey Mouse. It was time to deliver them the message of my leaving. I stood up and went in front of the TV. "hey! We're watching!" Two-bit complained. "shut up!" I have to tell all of you something....."I said, my voice falling from a mild yell to a low mumble.  
  
Darry sat up from his laying position on the couch," whats wrong?" "you pregnant?" Dally said. "you finally getting married?" Steve asked. "you and my brother are eloping to Mexico and coming back in 10 years to check on us?" Ponyboy asked. Everyone fell silent, "whats elope?" Soda asked.  
  
"elope is to run away and get married. But this is just.....i gotta move." I said.  
  
"your moving in? what base is that? Is that second or third? Isn't third having a bull session? So it must be second." Ponyboy said.  
  
"not moving towards you all, which would be more than I wished for, but I'm moving away."  
  
"you and Soda are getting a place?" Steve asked.  
  
"no! my stepmonster wants to move back to New York." I put on my saddest face.  
  
Ponyboy, who was sitting on the floor, next to me grabbed onto my leg," don't leave! I wont let them take my future sister-in-law! I want a sister- in-law!"  
  
"shut up!" Soda said, and threw a small pillow at him.  
  
*****the next afternoon, around lunch time, Soda's POV*****  
  
Trish asked Darry and he approved! Never really thought it would work but it did. I never thought that I would be skipping work and instead, sitting on the couch, cuddling with my baby and watching TV. But here I was, sitting on the couch, ditching work, cuddling my baby and watching TV. DING DONG! The doorbell rang," I'll get it." I said.  
  
"no, why don't I get it and you get some chocolate cake, I'm hungry." She arose and headed to the door.  
  
"your just too lazy to get it yourself."  
  
"yeah, your right." And then she went to the door," hello there! How can I help ya?"  
  
"hi, I'm here to see soda," a female voice said. It was probably one of my admirers. "just a second," she said to the love struck teen at the door," honey! Door!" she said towards the kitchen and then headed back to get comfy on the couch.  
  
I saw the girl at the door. She gave me the biggest surprise ever. No, wait.....she IS the biggest surprise. "soda!" she said and then threw her arms around me," your relative is really nice. Is it hereditary?" 


End file.
